Urulóki-aiwë Elen
Basic Description Having worked most of his early life on a farm, Urulóki-aiwë Elen was a fairly strong man, and talented in the areas of maintenance and gardening. By the time he arrived at Heonia, he was slim as he had not done any hard labor for years, but he remained defined and strong. His skin is white, his hair is a dark brown, and his eyes a dull green. He is relatively tall, and speaks with a cool deep voice. In personality, he is kind and compasisonate. But also awkward, having lacked the experience of social activity in his youth. He is also, in some part, scared of women; as he had never known his mother, and didn't meet a women until the age of sixteen. He gets nervous in large crowds, but can still give a powerful speech using his loud and deep voice. Early Life and his time in Davenport Born on a farm in the deep countryside of Lowen, Urulóki-aiwë Elen spent most of his youth tending to cows and plowing fields. It was his father's farm, and he spent all his time with his father, whether it was plowing or reading stories. Urulóki was named after a mythological being from one of his father's favorite stories, a Phoenix. His name being made from one of the fictional languages from the story. His mother passed when he was a child, and the farm was seldom ever visited by anyone. Consequently, Urulóki grew up to the age of sixteen having never seen another soul, save his father. This seclusion was detrimental on his ability or socialize, but it also allowed his mind to wander in thought and belief, giving him his own special opinion on how the world worked. He never had the chance to be uniformed by the people of Lowen, and only had his father for reference, of whom loved free will and agency. The first other humans he ever saw was at the age of sixteen when a few Slaryn traders were passing by and tried to sell his father some rare seeds and strange Exedian tools. The traders were strange to him, and he spoke with one of them for hours, discussing the world outside his little farm. The Slaryns left the next day after having camped not far from the farm. He began to hunger for the mysteries of the world about and, with his father's permission, made way to several of the local villages on the errand of trading the produce of the farm, an errand his father usually performed. He learned much about the people of Lowen, and of the stories and culture therein. And his hunger for more knowledge and understanding of these people grew exceedingly. When he grew to the age of twenty, he inherited the farm from his father; who passed away five years later. He hired a few workers from the closest town to help him manage the farm, but realized his lacked the true compassion his father had for farming. He decided that the best course of action would be to sell the farm. At the age of twenty-nine, he managed to sell the farm and save enough money to traverse to the capital city of Lowen, Davenport. There, he purchased a small house in the trading district of the city, and began to find work helping richer citizens of the city with their chores and tasks; primarily with gardening. He gained quite a name for himself as a gardener, and as a basic repairman. Rich citizens of the city would often hire him to maintain their gardens, and to help repair things that had broken around their homes. It wasn't a particullarily well paying job, but it gained him enough to support his needs. The the most important reward he gained was the knowledge of the rich, their stories and books. He gained a proficiency in both reading and writing, and through practice of writing letters for his employers, became quite skilled as a writer. He attempted to create his own stories and tales from his childhood, things he had dreamed of under the stars. But he could never finish anything, and kept with his regular routine. After a year of living in Davenport, by chance he met an elderly man who called himself Father Braeburn. He was a poorly dressed man who spent most his time preaching in the local bars and inns, but no one payed him any mind or attention, save to "be quiet" or "go away you old fool!" But Urulóki had an open mind, and listened to all opinions and beliefs. He spent much time with Father Braeburn, listening to his stories, his beliefs. He learned that Father Braeburn was a leader of the Church of the Holy Apple; a religion that believed in personal belief and charity. Although, it had not been a very popular church in the city, and most called him mad for it. But Urulóki listened, and he understood it. He took the teachings of charity and kindness to heart, and made himself a disciple of Father Braeburn, listening to his every word and recording them upon parchment for later reading. He began to teach alongside Father Braeburn in the streets of Davenport, and while not working for the rich, he helped the poor with their needs and gardens for free. Although his latter deeds were found as kind and good, his teachings were ignored. He was ridiculed for being brainwashed by Father Braeburn, and should turn from the madness of the church... but he would not be dismayed. The Journey to Heonia Whilst assisting in the garden of a noble lord, he overheard a rumor of a ship making way to a mysterious island known as Heonia. The lord was looking for men to help bring supplies to the island on one of his ships. Urulóki's heart instantly began to race, and his mind thought of the adventures he would have, and of the things he would learn. Moreover, he realized the possibilities of teaching the word of the Holy Apple to the people there, the new colonists all trying to make a new life... perhaps they would be more willing to accept the teachings. He spoke up and made a deal with the lord to journey to Heonia on the ship. He went home and made to sell all his possessions, and purchased new clothing and equipment for the trip and for settling down on the island. He gave half of all his remaining money to Father Braeburn to help him maintain the church in Davenport. And then boarded the ship. The journey at sea was harsh, and a foul storm overtook the ship. Luckily, the skill of the captain of that ship and the will to survive of the crew helped them make it through, and they made it through the storm and back on course. When the ship began to be within viewing distance of the island, Urulóki made way to the crows nest at the top of the ship so he might have a better look. Beside the lookout at the top, the two looked out and beheld the site of the grand island, the valcano in the center rising mightily above the trees, the fog that seemed to cloak the island. It seemed like a mystical island from one of his stories, and he sensed that much adventuring and learning was before him. The journey to Heonia had ended, but his true journey was about to begin. -to be continued- Category:Characters